


Superman

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Snarry fics where Harry inexplicably wears a Superman costume. Something about Hero!Harry and Hero!Snape just works for me. So I made this little vid featuring Superman!Harry and if you pay attention, a tiny bit of Batman!Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 38 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Superman"  
 **Artist:** Five for Fighting  
 **Summary:** I love Snarry fics where Harry inexplicably wears a Superman costume. Something about Hero!Harry and Hero!Snape just works for me. So I made this little vid featuring Superman!Harry and if you pay attention, a tiny bit of Batman!Snape.  
 **Warning:** Strangeness

[Download Superman](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Superman.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Superman on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/09/01/superman/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Superman.wmv)


End file.
